1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having an improved optical path for forming an electrostatic latent image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus, e.g., a laser printer or a copier, forms an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a photo conductor of a developer via an optical scanner, develops the electrostatic latent image into a color image by coating the electrostatic latent image with a developing agent such as a toner, and prints the image on a printing medium. In other words, when an optical scanner scans light onto a surface of the photo conductor charged to a predetermined electric potential, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photo conductor as the electric potential of the scanner portion relatively drops, and an image is developed as toner particles are electrically attached to the electrostatic latent image. Furthermore, an image forming apparatus for forming color images include developers for four colors, yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K), and forms color images via combinations thereof.
Meanwhile, light emitted by a light source of the optical scanner travels through various optical components, such as lenses and mirrors, and reaches a surface of a photo conductor in each developer. A focusing distance from the light source to the surface of the photo conductor is appropriately set according to the type of the optical scanner. For example, a focusing distance of 100 mm can be accurately set between the light source and the surface of the photo conductor, and thus a clear electrostatic latent image may be obtained. Thus, when a plurality of optical scanners corresponding to the plurality of developers is used, the same type of optical scanners with the same focusing distance may be used for easy maintenance of components and later focusing distance adjustment. If different types of optical scanners with different focusing distances are used, maintenance of the optical scanners is difficult because each of the optical scanners have different adjusting conditions and different sensitivities.
In addition, since black (K) color is frequently used, black (K) color is used up the fastest. Thus, demands for increased capacity of a black (K) developer have increased. However, if the size of the black (K) developer is simply increased, the position of a photo conductor disposed therein is also changed, and thus a focusing distance set for developers of other colors does not match that of the black (K) developer. However, considering the maintenance difficulty, it is not preferable to use an optical scanner of a different type of which focusing distance is set with respect to the black (K) developer.
Therefore, it is necessary to increase the capacity of a color developer while using the same type of optical scanners.